The Dark Eyes of Knuckles
by supersillysonic
Summary: Yes my name is knuckles and I am dead. This is the story of the end of my life. I am a murderer and I was arrested. Note this is a rewrite or upgrade of my older story Knuckles arrested.


The Dark Eyes of Knuckles

Chapter 1 The Dark Past

Note this is a rewrite of my older story Knuckles arrested.

Knuckles, that's my name alright. I was put in a place that was cold, evil, and ruthless. I am dead now. My last few months of my lives were sad and miserable. I betrayed my blue friend, Sonic the hedgehog.

I fought him when he was turning evil. He beat me no doubt. Then, later he was killed by shadow. I could never get over my friends death. I turned into a drunk, drinking beer and doing drugs on the street.

I took out my anger hurting innocent people, but one day Amy Rose found me. I now regret what happens next for the rest of eternity. She felt bad for me and I felt bad for her. You see, when Shadow convinced me to fight Sonic, Amy agreed with Shadow too.

When she came to see me, that was the start of our short, dark relationship. We loved each other. On the third day of our relationship...

"Wow, three whole days of no drugs and alcohol."

"Anything for you Amy baby! If it wasn't for you I'd still be on the side of the street." I laughed. I slumped my self on the pink couch. I wondered when I would propose. For once my life was going good.

I noticed a tear in Amy's eye. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Soni..."

"It's okay you don't have to say it." I patted her back.

"Get your hand off me!" Amy yelled.

"What the hell, Amy?"

She gave me a stern kook. "Why did you fight him. You, caused him to die!"

I spoke in shock, "What the hell. I didn't kill him! Shadow did and you fought Sonic too!"

"You hurt him more!"

"F$# you! We hurt him the same amount.!" I screamed.

Amy walked away. I tried to fall asleep on the couch, but I couldn't.

It is pretty hard on Amy. I should just let this emotion fade way. I tried to listen in her room, but I just heard sobbing.

"The hell with you Knuckles! You son of a b#$%!" Amy cried.

I just looked down and shook my head.

"Get the gun,gun,gun."

"Who the hell said that!" I screamed.

"Get it, it, it!"

"Who's there!" I cried.

"Do it, it, it!"

My head suddenly hurt! I fell to the ground clenching my head. I screamed.

"Gun, gun, gun!"

I stood up. I walked to my room, opened my wooden droor, and pulled out a silver pistol. I found the magazine and slipped it in.

"Shoot it at Amy, Amy, Amy."

"What I love her!" I screamed.

"Do you, you, you?"

"Yes..." I sobbed.

"Shoot her, her, her!"

"Okay..." I knocked on her door.

"Go away!" Amy cried.

I grunted and punched the door down.

Her eyes wided and she got silent. "Knuckles what are you doing?" She asked calmly, but she was scared.

I aimed the gun at her. I didn't know why I was doing this.

"Pull the trigger, trigger, trigger!"

I closed my eyes and shot. All I saw was blood gushing out of Amy's chest. All I heard was crying and screaming. All I felt was regret and guilt. I threw up in that very room.

I ran out of the house crying. I saw an eighteen wheeler heading down the street. I don't know why, but I jumped in front of it. I felt nothing, hear nothing, and saw nothing. But that's not how I died.

I woke up in a jail cell. I had no idea how I got there. I felt a sting in the right of my chest.

"Get up ya piece of scum!" A dog in a police outfit stated.

He handcuffed me and was taken to a police car. We arrived at a court room.

"But Judge I don't know why I did it their were voices in my head!" I pleaded.

The red bird judge stated, "what a lame excuse. Your basically admitting you did it."

I sighed. "Yes, yes I am."

I was charged with life in prison. The police came to take me away.

We walked into a foul smelling prison. It was a pretty tall prison. He took me to the second floor. There were only small ceiling lights showing the gray bricks.

We came to a cell. A police dog opened the black bars and shoved me in the cell. It was dark. The cell was so dark. I started to cry.

"I'm sorry, sorry, so sorry"

"You stupid voice in my head!" I yelled. I took my sharp knuckles and whacked my face.

"Hey, I'm no voice in your head!" a gray rat stood up out of a dark corner of the cell. He was wearing an orange prison uniform. "My name's...well just call me rat," he said, sticking out his hand for a shake.

I shook it. "My names Knuckles"

Chapter 2 Coming Soon


End file.
